The Dragon and The Wolf
by HankLemon
Summary: Jon Snow confesses his love to Daenerys on their boat traveling to White Harbor. The feeling is mutual, and all their pent up sexual tension comes loose as they experience their first night in each other's arms. Based on the scene from Game of Thrones season 7 episode 7. One shot for now but I may add more chapters.


{Spoilers for Season 7 episode 7 of Game Of Thrones titled "The Dragon and The Wolf" lie ahead. You have beenwarned.} I in no way, shape, or form own the HBO show _Game of Thrones_ or the accompanying book series _A Song of Ice and Fire_ or the characters that lie therein. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

Jon Snow walked warily toward the bedchamber to confess his love to the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. He stopped before reaching her door to calm his breath. He held his hands in front of him and watched as his fingers shook. He pressed his palm to his cheek and felt the sweat building up in his palm.

He took a moment to ponder, and realized he had never been so nervous in his life. Not when he first saw the Night King at Hardhome, not when he was in the middle of the Battle of the Bastards, and not when he confronted the false Queen Cersei Lannister in the Dragon Pit. But now… now was different. A light headed feeling swept over him.

He made a fist with his hand and approached her door. He gave three light knocks, almost as if he hoped she would be asleep and not hear him. What was actually three seconds felt like three minutes. In that time he thought of Ygritte, and how he thought he would never love another. _It's okay_ , he told himself in an attempt to cope. _She would've wanted me to._

Daenerys answered the door quick enough to make Jon think she had been standing right in front of it. _What if she was getting ready to find me, but I beat her to it?_ She stood in the doorframe as moonlight came in from the window and reflected off of her three headed dragon pendant. She was wearing a scale textured black robe, and her silver hair was unbraided and flowing across her shoulders like water off a cliff.

"Can I help you, Jon Snow?" Her voice was like silk to him. As he stared into the sea of purple that was her eyes, Jon Snow was at a loss for words. "Would you prefer I call you King Jon?" Daenerys said with a sarcastic yet playful tone. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for Jon to respond.

"I-I'm sorry Your Grace," Jon stumbled out. "I hope I am not intruding. May I come in, if it please, Your Grace."

"Only if you stop calling me Your Grace." The Dragon Queen giggled. "What happened to Dany?" The ends of her lips curled up in a smirk.

Jon was perplexed at first. This light flirtation went right over his head. "Apologies Your Gr– I mean, Dany." Jon face palmed himself in his mind. _Get it together Jon!_

Dany once again laughed and stepped aside, allowing The King in The North to enter. His broad shoulders brushed against he breasts as he passed, which caused them both to turn the shade of a Weirwood tree leaf. Dany shut the door to her cabin and pressed her hand to the embroidered Targaryen sigil in its wood, and turned to face Jon.

"Now, Jon, it seems you have something on your mind." Dany said plainly. She watched Jon and took note how one side of him was illuminated with an icey blue moonlight, while the other was the shade of firey orange flames.

"Actually I do." Now is your time Jon. "Dany, I… I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. I love you. Somehow, I think I always have. But, I know this is crazy, but I…" He stopped. He could tell from the look in her violet eyes that he overstepped his boundaries. He began to walk toward the door, but she put her hand on his chest stopping him.

"You do not have to explain yourself to me, Jon," she comforted. "In fact, I feel the same way. I love you Jon Snow, and I want to be your Queen, and you my King." Dany rested her hands in Jon's still sweaty palms, looking up into his eyes, purple meeting brown.

"Dany, I—" she interrupted his speech with her index finger on his lips. Her smooth skin began to caress his face as she pulled him down to her height. They pressed foreheads together, never once breaking eye contact.

Jon was the first to act. He crashed his lips against hers with such ferocity it genuinely shocked Dany, a feat few could pull off. Waves of goosebumps and pleasure was sent through Jon's body as he felt Dany's plump, soft lips around his. He grabbed her silver strands and pulled her closer. She tasted sweeter than Dornish honey, and Jon was infatuated.

The Queen moved her hands to Jon's waist, and began unbuckling his leather studded belt that usually housed Longclaw. As his right hand ran through her silky hair, his left found its way to her perky ass. He groped and squeezed a chunk of her cheek as he continued to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Jon's hands began roaming as well. He removed the silver Targaryen pendant from around her neck while planting kisses on her jaw. Dany moved her arms up to slide them out of her silk robe, at last revealing herself to Jon. He stepped back, admiring her perfect body. He noticed how her breasts and light pink nipples seemed so perfectly formed. By the gods…

Dany grabbed Jon's calloused hands and lifted them to her tits. Shivers were sent down Jon's spine as he caressed the plump mound and used his thumbs to circle the sensitive skin around her nipple.

He took her left teat in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Dany's moans were uncontainable and she could feel as Jon's lips formed a smile, with her busty tit in his mouth.

Jon picked Dany up so she now straddled his hips and he began walking her over to her bed, all the while giving into each other's desires. He sat her down lightly on the burgundy cloth, and Dany scooted back on her elbows to barely prop herself up. She watched in amazement as Jon loomed over her like a wolf stalking its prey. A clever smile appeared on Dany's beautiful face, and Jon noticed.

"Strip." Commanded Dany. "The Queen has stripped and now must The King. Or do my dragons need to convince you?" Jon couldn't tell if she was being playful or serious. He didn't want to find out.

Without a word he obliged. First came the brown leather tunic, similar to most northern clothing. Then came the boots, gauntlets, and undershirt as they were all now in a heap on the floor. All that was left was his black leather pants. Dany sat on the edge of the bed, in all her naked glory, eagerly anticipating what was to come next.

Jon slowly approached, getting as much as he could from this moment. He looked down to see a larger than average lump forming down the side of his right thigh. He didn't blush this time however, it only gave him more confidence as he approached the love of his life. Dany took notice of the hardening penis as he finally reached her.

She gazed into his eyes as she began to untie his trousers, but Jon's eyes were elsewhere. He was looking down at her perfectly formed breasts, and how they would jiggle when she would move even slightly. Dany laughed and continued to untie his pants. Once done, she completely removed the tie and gave a tug on the dark leather.

Jon's cock sprang free and struck her right in her face. They were both engulfed with laughter, but Dany found it particularly enticing. It was smaller than Drogo's yet far larger than Daario's. She wrapped her right hand around his warm, erect member. She used the left to cup his balls, which barely fit in her tiny smooth hand.

Jon threw his head back in pure ecstasy as Dany began planting kisses on his aching, sword pommel like, dickhead. Her hand traced from his tip to his base, and once finally there she pulled upwards on the warm skin, stroking Jon. Then Jon jolted forward as Dany wrapped her damp hot mouth around his tip, engulfing it.

Jon placed a hand on Dany's head and slowly moved her forward, allowing her to take every inch of his northern meat. His pace picked up as his cock continued to assault her throat, all the while looking down at her lips stretching to fit him. He watched diligently as she slid a hand down into her core and began to rub her slightly hairy pussy, which drove Jon even crazier.

Dany's cheeks turned bright red with heat, and Jon could tell she was struggling to breath. He felt as the tip of his cock bashed against the back of her throat with every thrust. Each time Dany's nose would brush against the short black hairs surrounding the base of his cock. It was drenched with sweat, but Dany still sniffed in each time she reached it.

Jon felt his low hanging balls crash again Dany's chin each time he'd fuck her face. The sweaty northern testicles bounced back and forth, creating a slap… slap… slap noise. _This is insane,_ Jon thought. _Even Ygritte couldn't handle my entire dick._ Each time he'd rock forward, Dany's throat made a gurgled noise as she sucked him dry.

With one hand vigorously fingering herself, she used another to grope the exposed booty meat of Jon. Jon continued to pound into her face, but he began to fear it would be too much for her. He stopped and allowed her to remove her lips from his dick, which created and audible pop noise. A string of saliva mixed with pre-cum stretched from Jon's tip to Dany's lips.

Jon dropped to his knees as Dany laid back on the blanket. Jon slipped a hand in between her thighs and assisted her in spreading them. Jon glanced at Dany's face with a massive smile, and then he got to work. His tongue began vehemently entering and exiting her tight, dripping, cunt. _The King's kiss,_ he thought to himself.

The room was filled with the groans and gasps of Dany as Jon tongue fucked her pussy. Her sweetness filled his mouth, which only made him ravage her core more brutally. He was like a starved dire wolf eating for the first time in weeks. He lapped at the juice protruding from her tight, pink folds and his tongue drilled her deep, trying to get all the sweetness it could.

Dany grabbed a lock of his charcoal colored hair, and removed the small tie holding together his man bun. She wrapped her thick thighs around Jon's face as he ate her. "Oh… J… ah… Jon." She had groaned. Daario had taught her this maneuver back in Mereen, but he was not nearly as skilled as Jon Snow is. At long last she could feel a sensation building up in the pit of her stomach, and knew she was very close.

Dany released, and sent wave after wave of cum straight into Jon Snow's mouth. He opened wide, and allowed all of it to fill up his mouth so much his cheeks expanded. He then stood over her, watching, and in one quick gulp took it all down. He the smiled a toothy grin, as if to prove he had actually done it.

As Dany laid in a heap of bliss, Jon climbed on top of her. They once again met with their lips, and Dany could taste some of her cum that remained in Jon's mouth. Once they were done, they just stared at each other. Each wondering what was going on in the others head. At last Jon nudged her with his nose and directed their attention to their pelvic areas.

Jon's enlarged cock head rested at her entrance. He looked back at Dany, studying her face for approval. Dany shook her head, giving Jon permission to fuck her brains out. "I'm warning you," he said. "You may have trouble riding your dragons after I'm done with you. Hells, you may even have trouble walking."

And with that, he plunged. Her cunt made a suction sound as his above average man meat entered her with the strength of a northern king. Her succulent walls stretched and convulsed around the length and girth of Jon, squeezing him like a hand would fit a glove. Dany gasped and Jon smirked, both loving every moment.

His hips started rocking forward in a slow, methodical motion that shook Dany with each thrust, but he soon picked up his pace and rhythm. He pounded into her with his fleshy dagger as if it were an Other. Although her eyes were closed, Jon's were opened. He loved watching her body write and squirm beneath his power.

The room stunk of sweat and sex, and was filled with sounds of grunts and moans. Every time his hips crashed into hers his ballsack would slap again the skin between her vagina and asshole. The bed creaked and cracked. Jon fucked with such force, Dany was sure they were rocking the entire boat. The thought of her bed split in half also crossed her mind.

She dug her nails into his broad, pale shoulders, leaving trails of red horizontally down his back. Jon began sucking and kissing her neck as his hips pressed into her heat with such power it shook the whole cabin. Every time he would pull nearly all the way out, only to shove himself all the way in again, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

Jon had never felt this good. Not even with Ygritte, he would later admit. Dany felt the same. Drogo, Daario, none of them came close to this. Her moist pussy walls struggled to accommodate Jon's girth, so with each thrust she would seize and shake.

Dany thought Jon was in her stomach at one point he was buried so deep. She could feel the tension building up in her cunt like a spring. Her climax was coming, she knew. She wrapped her legs around Jon's smooth, thick ass, to ensure that when he climaxed, he would do it inside her. She wanted him to fill her to the brim.

After awhile, Jon's thrusts and grunts became sporadic and sloppy. His balls tensed up, and Jon knew he was about to blow a big enough load to cover the entire seven kingdoms. "Dany… I'm…" he began to say in between thrusts. "I… gonna… cum…" She grabbed his juicy ass meat and held him inside her satisfied vagina.

Jon's testicles squeezed and his veiny monstrous cock began pulsing and throbbing. All at once he came, deep inside Dany's cunt. She could feel as his meat painted her walls white with the hot, sticky, creamy northern semen. Dany also came, leaving a mixture of their cum inside of her, which made her gasp as the two creams collided.

Jon gave several more good spurts of stringy spunk from his dick, and he removed himself. Dany sighed at the feeling of him not inside her, but they sigh soon turned into a gasp for air as Jon collapsed on her chest. She embraced him and he embraced her.

"You are my Queen," Jon said sleepily. "From this day until my last day." Dany watched as Jon closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

But something was stirring within Daenerys.

"Only death can pay for life." The witch told her after Drogo had been resurrected, and her baby killed. Viserion was dead. She knew this. _Only death can pay for life_. Dany was once again fertile, and once again with child. She smiled, and fell asleep with Jon in her arms and their child forming inside her.


End file.
